


Prisoner (One-shot)

by Unpredictable_Ghost



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Captured, F/M, Rebels, Sad, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpredictable_Ghost/pseuds/Unpredictable_Ghost
Summary: Despite the tolerant relationship the Ghouls and CCG has built, there is no doubt that every member is as cooperative regarding the situation and there hatred towards the ghouls still burns strongly within them. (Takes place After Chpt 165 of :RE)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 3





	Prisoner (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: (After Chpt 165) Despite the tolerant relationship the Ghouls and CCG has built, there is no doubt that every member is as cooperative regarding the situation and there hatred towards the ghouls still burns strongly within them. Touka grows weak as neither Kaneki or Ayato has returned yet and between caring for the small newborn and in a constant state of unknown regarding her own brother and husband, she is most vulnerable)

"I Promise" he confidently told her with a bright smile. She closed her eyes daily after she watched them both embark on their mission, hoping there was truth to his words and that there was still hope. Others slowly began to lose hope, like leaves falling from the trees in the cold fall, their hopes had gone cold and their hope was lost. Even Hinami fell from the tree, and even though she never wanted to admit it, Touka felt the same though she depreately wanted to hold on as the one odd leaf thats bond is strong enough to last through out winter, to see the light of spring. though would there be a spring? There had to be. Hinami usually kept the most positive attitude regarding these kinds of situations but since they left, they often spent time together isolating themselves from the rest. occasionally sitting togeather, when the loneliness got to much and the others presence would offer a form of comfort.

Contact had been lost but at first it was blamed on interference from the depths and distance they had gone, the week prior to the loss of contact they seemed hopeful and confident in that they were close, they day that they woke up to purely static and not the usual raspy breathing to the sleeping men, in which Hinami and her took turns in scaring the fuck out of them, was the day the feeling deep in everyone chest grew. Soon enough people began back up plans and it hurt to see them in effect as it was a constant reminder. The monitor room now had dust on the equipment and they power had long been turned off. That day was a painful one. Nishki and Yomo dragged them both out screaming as they had inisited they could no longer use anymore resources in attempt to rescue.

Himani once in a blue moon had reoccurring nightmares from the time she spent in Chochela and Touka had seems to be the only one remaining who could comfort her in the dead of night. Waking to Hinamis frail figure in the entrance to her room, tears streaming down her face as her breathing would hitch. Stroking her hair in the silence of the night as the two lock in each others arms. Though now she is forced to hear the younger girls cries for help echo down the halls, unable to reach her. Touka's frame has become sickly thin from malnourishment. The often placed human food through the slot as their only option for substances as it teased the starving. They would receive meat once in a blue moon to ensure they were kept alive. 

The small cold and dull room only contained a worn mattress on the floor with a thin blanket and a single pillow. A sink stood at the other end of the room that only had acess to cold water. A toilet was not far as it was tucked away in the corner as if it had any sense of privacy and gave us any dignity. The wall crumbled at any contact and the floors had various stains and cracks decorating it. A box sat hidden in the corner that she would only pull out at night when security died down that was filled with toys and blankets. 

Touka sat on the mattress hugging the small child tightly trying to keep the small infants whimpers to a minimum to avoid avregating the security guard who occasionally walked by, she hated him with everything she had as he often walked by and went to spit on here calling her a dirty cannibal or hitting the bars to spook the small infant. She nearly wondered how she could live more than a week in these conditions. She nearly lost hope, only pushing herself to live because of Ichika. The infant had soft black hair with the lightest hue of grey in her eyes that shined in the darkness of the dimmed room. 

It was about a week after they first had been placed in these conditions before she had her first sign of hope. She had been trying to keep Aiko warm as her body temperature had dropped signicantly. She felt so alone, all the way from her own mother, her father, Ayato, Manager, Kaneki and now Hinami. All of them slipped out of her life leaving her so alone. She found comfort in the small being of her daughter; though how long can she survive in conditions that surround her. Touka was barely clinging on to life.

She spent most of her time wrapped around Aiko, too weak to do anything else and had found sleep to be a sanctuary, except when the nightmare swirled around in her mind. Waking up with a dry throat and heart racing just to realize, awake, she was still in a nightmare. 

"Touka" a hushed voice whispered from the dark hall, at first she thought she must've been hearing things. Hinami had tried calling out a few times but since they had punished her, she remained silent. Touka had just prayed that she was still okay, or as okay as she could be. Though would it be best if they all were dead? no one would have be hurt, or killed. There would be no suffering. was it wrong of her to keep Ichika to herself when she knew she was in danger? what could she have done differently?

"Touka" the voice grew more urgent as she carefully turned over to see a shilloutte standing at the end of the bared room. Touka weakly tucked Aiko in so she wouldn't fall off the matress before standing up to meet the figure. Common sense would tell her to ignore it but something sounded familiar in the voice.

The dim lights that emitted from the emergency ironically locked exits she saw a girl standing before her holding a small box. The girl had hazelnut hair in a bob-cut and short bangs. She was in a floral dress with a thin sweater tightly wrapped around herself. Her dark eyes shined as they met Touka's. 

Touka's heart stopped as she silently mouthed her name.  
"Yoriko" the tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as the equally emotional girl slipped the box through the food slot. "ill see you soon" the girl whispered "I promise" she added before darting away. Shortly after heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Picking up the box she scrambled back to her space.

Holding Aiko in her lap, Touka delicately removed the box from underneath her pillow. It was a cardboard box that had been decorated in purple wrapping. Removing the lid revealed an incredible number of items densely packed into a box of its size. A piece of paper laid on top as she decided it was a good place to start.

“Nagachika had revealed to me what had happened, I used my husbands key card to access this place though he quit a while back. I hope this helps for now. We will properly reunite soon, Yoriko.”

A soft fleece blanket was folded and once it was removed various items were scattered throughout the bottom of the box. A small plain greyish onesie that had an embodied bunny on the left side, right above the heart.it was slightly too large on the frail child but it looked warmer and cleaner than the one she has been stuck in since that day.

A pair of knitted socks were rolled inside the onesie which touka smiled at, the cold floor was torturous to walk on in bare feet. Soothers, , a pocket size first aid kit, a pocket size thermometer, and even a small fleece rabbit with a purple ribbon tied around its neck. 

Touka sat there admiring the contents of the box before her mind wondered back to how they managed to find them, or even what was going on outside. As her mind wandered further and further she found herself hugging Aiko to her left and holding the small plush close to her with her right hand. "Had they possibly returned yet?" She whispered to herself in the darkness of the echoing cell. 

She had lost track of time after that, no windows could tell them when it was day or night. She guessed based off the amount of staff they had on at a time and when meals arrived. Had it been just a few days? Weeks? One thing she began to crave was fresh air. They day she could go out and take a breath that would replace all of the stale air within her lungs, when she could feel the sun radiate on her skin or the cool breeze of the night. 

The objects from the box had come in handy but only could be brought out at select times. Aiko had grown feverish over the course of a month and it worried Touka to death as she hadn't had anything to use to help the defenceless child. Touka hadn't slept in days as she watched every breath and most defiantly felt the consequences. She felt useless, the fever had only gotten worse as time progressed and knowing full well in these conditions, it was only a matter of time. 

Holding Aiko tightly to her chest, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. She listened to the raspy breathing of the infant, holding her breathe whenever she stopped momentarily. The heat radiated and the only thing she was able to do was placed damp rags on the infant. She couldn't loose another person, no, she couldn't. The infant who should typically be plump and giggly was silent and boney. She thought back to when Ayato had been like that. Poking his round cheeks brought happiness. 

"What the hell?" one of the many people who walked these halls in uniform ran past, followed by many others. Touka looked up but then heard some yelling. She returned her focus to Ichika assuming that one of the others had began to act up. Its happened before but rarely did out of fear. All she did was pray it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. One of the few times she wished she wouldn't wake within the past month. when asleep, she looked to be in pain. her breathing would always slow and her body would become limp.

Alarms began to go off and the sounds of yelling progressed into the sounds of cries and screams. Touka whisked the Ichika wrapped in a blanket into her arms and crouched in the corner. The infant had been startled as she too began to cry out. Desperately Touka tried everything to clam her but nothing had worked, it was the worst type of cries. It was full of pain and hunger, and most of all, Fear.

Footsteps echoed through the halls as the commotion continued, clanging against the bars and yells grew strong and near. Touka's hands grew sweaty and her breathing increased as she was at a stand still on what she should do. 

"Onee-Chan!" a weak cry came from just outside her cell before the spine-chilling sound of mental being bent echoed. Her heart raced as she peeked out from the corner only to have someone throw themselves on her. "Onee- Chan" the girl cried as tears fell down Touka's own cheeks.

"Hinami?" she whispered.

"We got to get out of the shitty place" A voice spit from behind the crying girl. Nishki stood there with his bright Kagune sprouting from his back. His glasses where slightly cracked and he was covered in bruises and slowly healing cuts. Touka held the screaming child as they ran, following the crowd of scared ghouls. Toukas feet felt heavy and her eyes kept loosing focus but she stayed determine to reach the end. Hinami soon became swallowed into the crowd despite their efforts to stay near. 

"Other way!" people began to yell pushing against the flow of the crowd as explosions rang near. The sheer force of the explosion knocked many off their feet, Her head collided with the floor as her head throbbed. Blood splattered everywhere as she tightly held onto Aiko, wrapping her body to protect the infant that she herself had no shelter from. The scene of seeing her covered in blood scared touka hoping none of it had been from her.

Ringing was all she could hear as Ichika was roughly taken from her arms as she tried to scream for them to bring her back. She was swept off the cold ground as she could feel a breeze as they ran through the tunnels. She watched as the crowd swallowed up and the speed decreased before she was blinded. Taking a deep breathe, she lost consciousness.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Are they okay?" a voice filled with worry questioned. 

"Both suffered a concussion and was severely malnourished, as for the child, we are still assessing" A woman spoke. "Once they wake up, please find someone" She added. The cries could be heard now as the ringing had ended. 

Touka went to open her eyes but the sheer pain of light stung as she shut them again. "Touka??" a voice boomed as the light had been switched off. She tried again and this time she saw the shilloutte of man looking down at her. 

"Kaneki?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak. "When did you... WHERES ICHIKA?" she went to bolt upwards but a hand caught her. 

"Dammit Anniki, your not going anywhere for a bit" Ayato pushed her back down. "Take a moment for yourself, will ya?" he looked her in the eyes. 

It didn't take long before a doctor came over the check her over advising that someone should be with her at all times and to reintroduce food slowly, by that time Hinami too had woken up. Ayato left to go see her while Kaneki and her sat alone in the small tent awaiting news on Ichika. The fact she couldnt see her daughter filled her with anxiety but she tried to hold it in.

"When did you get back?" Touka asked weakly. 

"just a few days ago" his eyes where trained on his hands which hadn't been still since he discovered the situation that had developed while he had been gone. If it hadn't been for some ghoul being spared and unfound, this operation would've taken much longer and the results might've worsened. 

They sat in silence, not an awkward silence but rather an comforting silence as they listened to each other's breathes; ignoring the cries and yells surrounding the two. Touka rested her head down letting herself close her eyes but still the back of her mind worrying about Aiko. "....What was her name..?" His eyes met hers as he bit his lip. 

"Ichika" Touka answered. His eyes dart back to his hands.

"that was the last thing we talked about the night i left..." kaneki whispered. the silence returns as both worry to their heart content as to why its taking so long. Touka thinks back to the last time she laid eyes on her. Frail and small but was it too late? 

"Hello?" a small voice peeked from behind the thin curtains. Kimi cautiously walked in. A aura filled the room with intense heaviness but that didn't last for long. "She is okay" she lifted a weight off both their chests; Kaneki hadn't seen the child and couldn't even comprehend the condition of her but he only could imagine. " She will need a bit to recover though, she is sleeping now.

Touka walked weakly but with determination following Kimi using Kaneki to carry most of her weight, which wasn't much. She probably souldve been in a wheelchair but there was a shortage between all of the wounded. It wasn't much of a walk but it felt like forever. Hearing the voices surrounding them. Wails of pain and tears of lost ones surrounded the enitre place. It began to grow obvious that the were entering where children had been brought and it hurt to see a group collected at one end covered in white sheets. 

They made their way to a small room made out of curtains much like the one touka had waken up in and inside Ichika layed there asleep. Her bones peeked out of her pale skin and a iv ran supplying her with fluid. Horror spread across both their faces. Touka made her way to the cot and stroked her soft hair. Kaneki stayed frozen at the entrance. This was his daughter. Watching the two who he nearly had lost brought pain. He had caused them both so much pain.

Touka looked up to see Kimi slip out to see Kaneki stand there with a singe tear rolling down his cheeks. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Touka sat holding the growing infant awaiting those who had wished to speak to her. Kaneki explained that today was "Their Trial" and that she was going to receive an explanation of what had occurred. Since the peace act between ghouls and humans bwas established this became a major crime. He sat next to her occasionally picking up Aiko's soother. Both of their eyes darted up once the door clicked. Two people walked in both of whom looked satisfied. Touka bolted up handing Ichika to Kaneki in the process and ran to Yoriko. Yoriko stepped back in surprise. 

"Wow, never thought id see you be so soft" Yorkio giggled into Toukas ear earning her a quick and sharp "Shut up" in response. 

"How is it looking?" Kaneki stood up. 

"Defiantly in our favor" Hide responded with a smile. "We gave our statements but they already had seemed at a dead end" 

After the reunion with old friends, the explanation came. A group had gone against the CCG and disliked the fact they had been working with Ghouls, They used a old CCG base and raided the area where ghouls had been monitored. Of course they had put in place precautions to avoid being found and it became difficult with their lies that many supported. Quickly plans began being made to rescue those taken but those who hadn't been found still risked being taken. It took months and the outcomes became more and more slim but without a solid plan, it could easily fall apart. It wasn't until just after Kaneki and Ayato had returned that the plan had fallen into place. 

"It was this dumbass who wouldn't sleep for weeks" Hide laughed as Kaneki shot him a side glance. 

Touka was at a loss for words, she was so helpless, she was so weak she couldn't escape that morning. It was soon over of that day of the trail and the walk home was in silence. Touka stood in the shower letting the warmth of the water run down her body. The water mixed with her tears. Replaying that day in her head. The fear of being thrown into the cell. Pleading for Ichika. 

"Touka?" A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She shut off the water and stepped out into her nightwear. Standing at the door, Kaneki held a plate. Since they reunited he had been feeding her everyday as kimi had instructed to get her back to a normal weight and to help her regain her strength. Her frail structure still was boney but muscle began to form. 

She sat at the table picking at her meat. There was no appetite yet and eating felt like a forced action. She knew herself the importance of needing it but she somehow still couldnt get back to the usual eating schedule.

She watched as Kaneki held Ichika with amazement in his eyes. her small hands wrapping around his pinky while giggleing. ichika herself still remains tiny and probably will for much longer but she is most definstly much happier.


End file.
